


Murder Husbands and Pain Experiments

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: CIP, Complete, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain, M/M, Self-Harm, genetic condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a genetic condition called Congenital Insensitivity to Pain (CIP), which prevents him from feeling pain. He can feel certain sensations, but can't feel pain. See how this changes his life and how Sebastian fits into it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Husbands and Pain Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> TW implied self-harm  
> It's not from mental health issues or graphic. It's just an 'experiment' Jim is doing, since he can't feel pain.

Ever since he was young, Jim Moriarty had never felt pain. Sure, he'd fallen and scraped his knees and gotten picked on at school and touched the stove when it was hot. But he'd never felt the pain everyone always talked about. It felt.....different to him. He could feel pressure and knew he difference between hot and cold, but it didn't hurt him the way it seemed to hurt other people. No one could figure it out. His parents took him to psychologists to see if it was something in his head. But they said he was perfectly fine. The doctors said the same thing. No one knew why, but little Jimmy didn't feel pain. Not even if he broke a bone.

The small, pale brunette grew up without knowing pain. He could go for days with a broken wrist and not know until his mother took him to the doctor. As a result, he often got injured and never knew until someone pointed it out to him. He often performed 'pain experiments' to discover the sensations different injuries created in himself. And when he became a Consulting Criminal, pain become a commonplace thing for him to deal with. He was often tortured in the beginning phases when he wasn't the best at covering his tracks. People would find him and want revenge or information. They'd do everything they could think of to get what they wanted from him. But in the end, nothing worked. They would get frustrated and plan to kill him and he'd escape. No problem.

As he continued with his work, the genius learned to cover his tracks and keep his hands out of the dirty work. He hired more and more employees without letting most of them see his face. He learned to protect himself and the important assets he had for his business. He didn't need anyone else. He just made sure he checked himself in the mirror to ensure he didn't have any noticeable injuries before going to any meetings. But all that changed when his sniper, Sebastian Moran, became not only his second in command, but also his lover. The two developed their relationship together and Sebastian, having gotten used to protecting his boss during meetings, expanded his post to protect his partner as well. For a while, the dirty blonde thought that simply meant protecting him from harsh words from others, or cruel looks. But it was so much more.

"Jim? Jim, what're you doing?" the tan, muscular man asked as he came into the other's study. He found Jim sitting on the floor in his suit, his back to the closed door. 

"Nothing. Just an experiment," the pale Irishman murmured, clearly distracted as he started at his left arm. He had his wrist facing the ceiling and Sebastian noticed it was bleeding.

"Jim, what happened?!" Sebastian exclaimed, getting Jim to his feet. "Come on. Let me bandage this up for you."

Jim sighed, finally looking up at the man. His eyes were painless and empty. "Leave it. I'm experimenting. I need to find out what harm causes what sensation."

Sebastian furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about, Jim?" he asked, even more confused than he had been when he started.

"I don't feel pain, Seb. So I need to know what different injuries feel like," Jim told him, sitting back down. "Let me experiment."

"No," Sebastian replied immediately, his tone firm. "Come on. I'm bandaging you up. I'm not about to let you keep hurting yourself. And you won't have to know what sensations those injuries cause because I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"You can't prevent everything," Jim muttered, watching the blood slowly spill from his arm. "I'll get hurt again one day. And you won't be there to fix it. I might even die."

"I'm not letting that happen," Sebastian told him softly, picking Jim up. He carried the other to their bathroom and cleaned his arm up, bandaging it tightly to stop the bleeding. "There. Now no more injuries. All right? No more purposefully injuring yourself."

Jim just sighed, staring at the bandage before getting to his feet. "I need to research," he decided, going back to his study. Sebastian followed him this time, standing guard the entire time so Jim couldn't hurt himself again. They stayed there, in Jim's study, for about 4 hours before Jim finally closed his laptop and came over to Sebastian.

"I've determined why I don't feel pain," Jim told him simply. He'd never spent the time trying to diagnose himself because the doctors hadn't even been able to do it. But he'd figured it out now so he could explain it to Sebastian. "I have a rare genetic condition called Congenital Insensitivity to Pain, or CIP. It's a defect in the SCN9A gene. It has to be in both copies of the gene though. So both of my parents must have had it. It's inherited genetically. They did this to me. Though I suppose it's an advantage, really. I can't be hurt. Well, I can be injured. Killed, even. But I won't feel pain. It's a relief at least to know that my death cannot be painful."

"Jim....stop talking like that. All right? Stop talking about dying like it's no big deal. Because believe it or not, you mean the world to me. I love you more than anything in the world and it would kill me to lose you," Sebastian insisted, moving closer and holding his partner. "Just....please promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore, okay? I'll keep an eye on things. If you're injured, even just a papercut, I'll tell you. Okay? I swear. A single injury on you and I will pull you aside and tell you so we can patch it up before you go to any meetings or anything. I swear I won't let a single injury go untreated. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

Jim sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I promise. I won't hurt myself anymore. You have my word. And you know how seriously I take that, so you'd better be grateful," he told the other, then smirked. "Come on, Seb. You can cook us dinner and make sure I don't burn my hand or anything without noticing."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "All right. Come on. Let's go," he agreed, taking Jim's hand and leading him to the kitchen. The two had a wonderful dinner together that night and enjoyed the rest of their night. And the rest of their lives. Sebastian constantly guarded Jim, careful not to treat him like he was made of glass, but keeping an eye out to prevent injuries and notifying the criminal mastermind if there did happen to be an injury on his body. Before they went into any meetings, Sebastian did a full body check on Jim to make sure there weren't any injuries before they went in. After all, he needed to look clean cut. And in return, Jim continually gave the man his affection and made sure to patch up whatever injuries his sniper retained. They took care of each other and tormented the world. Murder Husbands soft only for one another.


End file.
